A Rough Start
by ScoobyDooK9
Summary: Spike decides to finally ask out Rarity. Unfortunately a certain pink friend ruins everything. But when she vows to help Spike get the mare of his dreams, all of Ponyville is turned upside down! My first work in a decade so be nice! If you wait until the end you will be rewarded with Discord.
1. Day One Spike

Day One

It was a beautiful morning as Twilight Sparkle set the places for breakfast. "Spike, hurry up and eat your breakfast!"

"What is it, gemstones?" Spike asked, straightening up and looking excited.

"No, even better, Grass sandwiches!" she said, smiling down at at him. He groaned.

"Gee, how can I contain myself" he said, curling up and going back to sleep.

"Come on, Spike!" said Twilight. "You'll need all your energy for the Equestria Games today."

"The Equestria Games!" Spike snapped awake. He had completely forgotten about the games. Spike had been thinking about the events for months, making sure he had everything he needed. This week was important. This week was about Rarity.

He stood at the entrance to Games with his five pony pals, so nervous, he thought he was about to cough up a care package from Princess Celestia.. They were as usual, waiting for Rarity who was no doubt going through her whole wardrobe for something to wear.

"What is taking her so long?" whined Rainbow, lazily flying in loop-de-loops. "Its been hours!"

"I'm sure she is coming as fast as she can," said Fluttershy. "She'll probably be here any second. Trust me."

Half an hour later...

Rarity came trotting up in a fabulous dress and matching hat. "Sorry everyone, but I simply had to look my best for the Equestria Games," Rarity proclaimed.

"Where were you? We'll be lucky if the games aren't over!" Rainbow Dash said, shooting a look at Rarity before zooming towards the arena.

"Well I never," said Rarity holding her nose up high. She turned to the others."I wasn't that long was I?" Fluttershy, Applejack, and Twilight all just looked away, sheepishly.

"You took just the right amount of time to look your best, Rarity." said Spike, jumping up to look her in the eye.

"Really I thought she wasn't even going to show mmmph!" said Pinkie Pie before Spike slapped his claws over her mouth.

"Just enough time," he repeated.

Pinkie squirmed away from Spike and said, "We were all really bored while -"

"Hey Pinkie is that cotton candy?" interrupted Spike, pointing towards the venders.

"WHERE?" said Pinkie, jumping up and shot towards the direction Spike indicated.

Rarity, who had been watching this whole affair with some amusement said "Thank you Spike, I love Pinkie Pie, but she has a way of being a bit eccentric".

"Yeah," said Spike not really paying attention. Just one little thank you from Rarity was enough to make his heart flutter.

"Lets get a'goin, everypony," said Applejack. "We don't want Rainbow to blame us for ruining her day." They all followed her into the Arena. The event that had been planned for months was, of course, full of interesting things to do so everyone had something to entertain them. Rarity, Twilight, and Spike looked at the souvenirs, Pinkie Pie ate every sugary treat in sight, Applejack tormented the owner of the Ring the Bell booth with her powerful kicks, Fluttershy enjoyed the petting zoo, and Rainbow Dash bragged to all the other entries of the games about her Sonic Rainboom. All of Equestria had evidently gotten over Twilight's transformation as there wasn't a pony pleading for an autograph or kneeling. So even Twilight was having fun; spending time with her friends without an awkward feeling of separation or envy between them. Everyone was having a great time.

Everyone except Spike. He was stalling and he knew it. How was he going to pluck up the nerve and ask Rarity out on a date? She was popular, skilled, beautiful, and smart! She was practically royalty, she was so perfect. He, Spike, was a lowly assistant who was a cast out of his own race. He knew that for many reasons that's why his friends liked him so much; but it still nagged at him sometimes. He wondered if Rarity felt some of the feelings that he was feeling about her. She, in his opinion was the queen of mixed signals. She always treated him like a little brother, cute yes, but not in the way he wanted. But there were good signs too. He was her go to dragon when it came to dirty jobs and she had definitely kissed him on more than one occasion.

And, of course, there had been the time when he had turned into a monster and wrecked half the town. He had only stopped when reminded of his generosity. At least, that's what Twilight had said. He didn't think so. He was sure he had only stopped when he was confronted with his love for Rarity. Whatever had happened, it had changed him back to normal, but at the cost of them falling from the great height where he had been perched. As they fell, Spike looked into Rarity's beautiful eyes and had been prepared to reveal everything to her, but she, knowing what he was about to say, stopped him with tears in her eyes, and gave him a very knowing, very loving, smile. Though she believed the change was of generosity and nothing more, she still seemed to understand that it was from the bottom of Spike's heart. Afterwards she had kissed him and said that he was her hero. _Hero!_ he thought. _Yeah, right!_ But thinking of all these past signs didn't fill Spike with confidence. In fact, they filled him with serious doubts. What if Rarity didn't love him? What if she only thought of him as a little brother? What if she didn't like the fact Spike loved her and never wanted to see him again? What if he was kicked out of Ponyville and forced into a small, gemless cave because he dared to talk to the most beautiful pony in all of Equestria? Spike shook his head. He was being ridiculous. Rarity wasn't going to hate him and he certainly wasn't going to be kicked out of Ponyville just because he asked her out.

"Oh, Spike," said Rarity. "Would you like a souvenir?"

"Oh sure, thanks," said Spike as he quickly picked up a keychain. He made sure that it wasn't too expensive. _Really,_ he thought to himself, _What's the worst that could happen? Rarity would just say that she was flattered, but that we should just be friends and then she'll smile and then she'll just rip out your heart and break it to pieces._

He gulped. He was not ready. As he came to this less than welcome conclusion, a loud horn blew, signaling the start of the events. The ponies and Spike all regrouped and headed towards their seats for the events. Spike even made sure he got a seat next to Rarity but that unfortunately also put him next to Pinkie Pie. As the events started Spike saw that there was a pony selling Lemonade for eight bits apiece. He turned to Rarity nervously and asked "Um, would you like some lemonade?" Pinkie turned to Spike and said, "Yeah Spike, that would be great!" she turned to the others and yelled, "HEY GIRLS, SPIKE IS BUYING EVERYONE LEMONADE!"

"Oh, actually I was only going to buy one for Rarity." Spike said before realizing his slip. He quickly added "Because she was closest and I only have eight bits." Everyone was staring at him. Finally Rarity said "That's okay, Spike, you can give it to Pinkie. I need to use the little filly's room anyway."

"Yes!" yelled Pinkie jumping up in the air.

"Okay" said Spike, feeling downtrodden as he got up to make room for her to pass. Just for a second her coat touched his scales as she passed by. She quickly pulled away.

"Terribly sorry, Spike!"

He shuddered. He wished more than ever that Rarity was his date to the games and not just part of his party. Spike sat back down next to Pinkie Pie, who was drinking the lemonade and who, in Spike's opinion, was the last pony he wanted to buy lemonade for. Spike spent the duration of the events trying to talk to Rarity through Pinkie Pie's absurd chanting and cheering. Every time Spike tried to say something, Pinkie Pie would shout things like "GO,GO,GO!" or, "Get out of here!" or, "My grandmother can go faster than that!" As the day wore on the ponies all eventually departed. At last all but Spike were left standing outside the gate to the now closed games.

He had made excuses to Twilight so that he could walk home by himself. Today was supposed to have been the day he asked out the pony of his dreams. But, looking back, Spike seriously doubted he would have actually had the nerve to talk to Rarity let alone ask her out. As he walked home Spike started to feel glummer and glummer. _I should have at least said something to her!_ He still had the keychain Rarity had given him in his claw. The thought that he had not only failed but was also given a gift as though to taunt how close he got filled him with frustration and self hatred. He angrily aimed a kick at a stone only to find out it was a hard rock buried in the dirt.

"SPIKE!"

As Spike clutched his foot and started hopping up and down he turned at the sound of his name. No one was there. He shrugged and turned around.

"Hey Spike!"

"AAHH!"

Pinkie Pie was right in front of him. She was close enough so that her muzzle was almost touching Spike's snout. Spike, forgetting he was holding his foot, jumped and toppled over.

"How's it going?"

"Terrific." Grumbling, Spike picked himself up off of the ground and dusted himself off.

"Wow, Spike, I had no idea you were so cheerful. If I had just stubbed my foot and fallen on the ground and was covered in dirt I'd be feeling pretty down. And not just because I was on the ground. I'd also be down because I was covered in dirt and in pain but then again I don't have feet I have hooves. Do hooves hurt less than feet? I think they do. Hooves are really hard but not too hard that they can't get hurt. Mom always said that hooves are hooves and that was that. What does she mean by that I mean why can't this be that or that be this and what is that anyway? Is it papers? Or frogs? Maybe it's dachshunds! I love dachshunds don't you? I also like Border Collies too! Do you think that Applejack would let me borrow Winona for alittle while? I mean they're so cute and they are so..."

At this point Spike had long since stopped listening to Pinkie, and was concentrated on going home and sulking in peace. He finally made it to his door and was just trying to find a way to end the conversation politely when something Pinkie said suddenly caught his attention.

"Not to mention your abysmal failure with Rarity today, that was just awful!"

"Wait, what?" Spike snapped, panicking as he did.

"Oh when you were trying to get Rarity in a good mood to ask her out and you failed dismally, remember?" She bounced slightly.

"How did you know?"

"You told me, remember? And Twilight too, we both kept your secret!" said Pinkie smiling proudly, looking at Spike.

"Was I that obvious?" Spikes asked.

"No I don't think so, at least none of the others seemed to notice."

"Did you tell them?", asked Spike.

"Of course not, silly, I Pinkie swore, remember?"

"Oh yeah" said Spike. He should have known better than to suspect Pinkie of breaking her patented Pinkie Promise. The last one that was broken resulted in a wagon chase.

"So, what's the plan, Stan?"

"What do you mean?" asked Spike.

Pinkie cocked her head. "How are you going to ask our Rarity out?"

"Oh, I don't know I was going to just ask her I guess..."

"WHAT? You can't just hope for the best and see what happens! You need a plan!" Pinkie stated it as though it were obvious which, Spike had to admit, it practically was. "And not just a good plan, and not just an amazing plan, not even a super luper calorific amazing plan of goodness!" Spike was astounded. "Well, what kind of plan do I need then?"

Pinkie Pie grinned. "You need a Pinkie Plan!"


	2. Day One Rarity

Day One

It was a beautiful morning as the smell of breakfast wafted under the crack of Rarity's bedroom door. As the birds chirped, the bright sunlight was dancing on the floor through the windows. The smell extended itself to her nose as she lay reposed on a bed of pure silk and bliss.

"Ugh! Sweetie Belle, what is that awful smell?" Rarity took an involuntary sniff. "It smells simply awful in here!"

"It's your breakfast!", said Sweetie Belle cheerfully as she poured her sister some slightly burnt orange juice into a very burnt glass. Rarity tiredly walked into the kitchen, and grimaced.

"Thanks, but I'm not really hungry at the moment Sweetie Belle." said Rarity as she looked around, cringing slightly at the assortment of off color and misshapen food scattered across the table. "Besides I need to get ready for the games. I'm meeting the others shortly".

Rarity wandered back upstairs and looked at her vast wardrobe wondering what to wear.

Sweetie Belle wandered up the stairs behind Rarity. "But the games aren't for hours!"

"Well some of us would like to look their very best at the Equestria Games" said Rarity, sighing as though it were obvious. "Oh my, I guess I'm going to have to go through my whole wardrobe". She started trying everything on, checking herself in the mirror for each outfit.

_I simply must find something to wear. __I do have an appearance to keep up._

Rarity left the shop a few hours later and made her way to the train station.

_I hope the ride isn't too long._

She almost regretted staying to try on every outfit the second time, since now she couldn't ride with her friends. Rarity just sat down and sighed, staring out the window patiently.

Some hours later, her train came to a stop and she walked out onto the platform. She was a little annoyed that none of her friends were there.

_Dashie must have told them to hurry up._

She hoped that at least they had waited outside the gate for her. She made her way to the large gathering of tents and booths, and was relieved to see her friends waiting for her at the large erected gate outside the Games. Rainbow Dash was on edge about something, but for the most part the group looked normal, if slightly bored.

"Sorry about my delay, everyone, but I simply had to look my best for the Equestria games," proclaimed Rarity.

"Where were you? We'll be lucky if the games aren't over!" Rainbow Dash said, shooting a look at Rarity before zooming towards the arena.

"Well, I never," said Rarity holding her nose up high. She turned to the others. "I wasn't that long was I?" Fluttershy, Applejack, and Twilight all looked away, sheepishly. Rarity started to feel guilty.

_Was I too long?_

"You took just the right amount of time to look your best, Rarity." said Spike, jumping up to look her in the eye.

"Really I though she wasn't even going to show u-mmmph!" said Pinkie Pie before Spike slapped his claws over her mouth. "Just enough time," he repeated.

Pinkie squirmed away from Spike and said "We were all really bored while -"

"Hey, Pinkie is that cotton candy?" said Spike pointing towards the venders.

"Where?" said Pinkie jumping up and shot towards the direction Spike indicated. Rarity watched this play out, smiling all the while thinking to herself how lucky she was to have a friend like Spike. He always had her best interests at heart and was always looking out for her. Whether it was saving her from ferocious dogs to holding her pins, Spike was always ready to lend a hoof, or claw as the case may be.

"Thank you Spike, I love Pinkie Pie, the dear, but she has a way of being a bit eccentric," said Rarity trying to show Spike some sort of commemoration for his kindness.

"Yeah," said Spike. Rarity beamed at Spike, though he seemed not to notice.

_Oh, well, at least I said thank you._

"Lets get a'goin, everypony," said Applejack. "We don't want Rainbow to blame us for ruining her day." Rarity snapped out of her daze at once.

The ponies and dragon all followed Rainbow Dash into the Arena. Rarity immediately started busying herself with the souvenirs. She was accompanied by Spike and Twilight, who were also looking for a good souvenir.

_I really should get Spike something nice._

"Oh, Spike!", said Rarity, "Would you like a souvenir?"

"Oh, sure thanks!" said Spike and picked up a key chain. Rarity immediately seized the opportunity and purchased it for him. She did wish he had picked a more expensive souvenir; it would have pleased him more.

_Why am I trying so hard to please Spike?_

_It's simply because I'm grateful. That must be it. For him sparing my feelings._

_Yeah._

But a strange feeling crept on her. It was a feeling she was sure she had felt, or at least thought she'd felt before. She almost figured it out, when she heard the horn blow, which was the signal to start the events. The girls and Spike all got back together and headed toward the arena. As they approached, Rarity decided that she would sit in the middle to minimize stepped on hooves and stains on her lovely dress. To her surprise Spike dashed forward and leaped onto the seat next to her. Rarity, confused, sat down slowly and uneasily. She wondered what in the world Spike was playing at. Rarity had always thought that he'd had feelings for Sweetie Belle. She had remembered when they had been falling to their death that he had said that he had a crush. But she had assumed it was for Sweetie Belle. It would explain all the silly reasons he made up to visit her shop.

She had also assumed that with his dying breath, he was going to ask for her blessing. She thought that as they were going to die anyway she may as well give him what he wanted. She stopped him and gave a very wet, understanding look and smiled. Therefore she was shocked to see that Spike was so eager to sit by her with no Sweetie Belle to impress. She tried to calm down.

_He wants to warm up to me is all. He wants me to like him so that I'll be okay with him going out with Sweetie Belle._

_But I already gave him my blessing! What more does he want?._

She immediately felt ashamed and disgusted with herself. Spike was only trying to be nice to her. Why was she so mad at him all of a sudden? Spike broke her train of thought by turning to her and asking, "Would you like some lemonade?"

Before Rarity could respond, Pinkie turned to Spike and said "Yeah Spike that would be great!" Pinkie then quickly turned to the others and yelled,"HEY GIRLS, SPIKE IS BUYING EVERYONE LEMONADE!"

"Oh, actually I was only going to buy one for Rarity," said Spike. He quickly added, "Because she was closest and I only have eight bits." Everyone was staring at him. Finally Rarity said, "That's okay Spike, you can give it to Pinkie. I need to use the little fillies' room anyway."

"Okay." Spike sighed as he got up to make room for her to pass. Just for a second her coat touched his scales as she passed by. Rarity gasped, and quickly pulled away. "Sorry, Spike."

Rarity had to get away. She was so unsettled that she didn't even notice what Pinkie Pie and the others were doing. When she got to the bathroom, Rarity looked in the mirror. She looked pale, as though she had run several miles. She tried to pull herself together and regain some of her dignity and poise. She soon stopped as she realized how shallow she seemed. She was simply unnerved at what had just unfolded.

_Why didn't he give the lemonade to Twilight?_

She was like a sister to him after all. Or what about Pinkie Pie? She was also next to Spike and would have been the first pony Spike saw. Then another question came to her. Why hadn't he just gotten the lemonade for himself? Sure, Spike was generous, but he was still a long way from maturity like that. He had proven more than once that he didn't understand what he dubbed "girly stuff", and that he wanted nothing to do with it, whatever "it" was. She was still confused with the fuss he had made trying to explain himself. He had gotten red and flustered worse than ever and had spoken quickly and awkwardly. But, once again, the question loomed up in Rarity's mind.

_Why me?_

Then a nasty suspicion crept into Rarity's head. Maybe Spike was just buttering her up so he could use her to get to Sweetie Belle!

_Oh of all the nerve!_

_He doesn't give a flying hoof about me._

She glared at herself in the mirror, and then turned to storm out of the bathroom.

_Wait a minute, what am I thinking?_

She turned to the mirror and pulled out her comb and brush.

_15 minutes later_

Rarity beautifully stormed out of the bathroom and sat as far away from Spike as possible.

_Look at him. Just look at him. Ugh!_

She spent the rest of the day ignoring Spike and seething so that she wouldn't have to speak to him, thankful for a change of Pinkie Pie's wild enthusiasm. She left as soon as could, not even thinking to say goodbye to her friends.

As she waited for the train to take her home, Twilight walked up to her. "How are you doing?"

"NOTHING!" , said Rarity, before she came back down to Equestria and realized who she was talking to. "Oh, Twilight, you startled me. What was it?"

Twilight cocked her head. "Just wanted to know how you're doing."

"Oh I'm perfectly fine, thank you Twilight" said Rarity.

"Okay" said Twilight unsurely. She looked at her friend with some concern. Rarity looked fine enough, but there was something wrong. Something around her eyes. Almost like she-

"The train's here!" , said Rarity, relieved. The train had slid in silently behind them as they had had their very small conversation. She got on the train and sat down next to the first pony she saw. The rest of the ride home, Twilight tried to make eye contact with Rarity to try and see what was wrong, but Rarity looked everywhere but at Twilight. Rarity, of course, felt bad about being so rude to her friend, but she also felt that she couldn't share what was happening with Twilight.

_Not yet._

_I'll tell her later while Spike is being carried to a doctor._

When the train finally pulled to a stop, Rarity leaped off and gave her friends a hasty goodbye and turned to leave. But Twilight, who had just about enough, jumped in front of Rarity and looked her in the eye. "Rarity, are you sure you're okay? You certainly aren't acting the same way you usually do."

"Never mind, Twilight." , said Rarity forcefully and sidestepped Twilight.

She galloped all the way home and never looked back. Twilight watched her friend as she went off into the distance.

_She's acting even crazier than Spike._

Twilight thought about this as she remembered Spike's ridiculous story as to why he had to stay behind. Something about combing his mane.


	3. Day Two Spike

Day Two

_Why did I agree to do this?_

Spike was sitting in bed and looking at the library ceiling, thinking about the plan Pinkie Pie had told him. He, in a desperate moment of weakness, had agreed to the plan mainly to stop her from pestering him about it. She had told him point blank if he didn't say yes that she would hold her breath until he did. After 20 seconds of this he relented with a sigh and a very unenthusiastic "fine".

But thinking in bed he thought that maybe there had been more to it than that. Maybe just a hint of hope.

_I must be desperate if I think this plan could ever work._

He was spared from more of these unhappy thoughts when Twilight came downstairs. He couldn't see Twilight because of the huge mound of books hovering in front of her, but only Twilight would have that many books at any particular time.

"Good morning", said Spike as Twilight came into the library.

"Good morning Spike," said Twilight as she walked past. "I'm going to really need your help today Spike. Princess Celestia has given me a lot of books to prepare myself to be a Princess and I'm determined to read them all."

"There's a surprise," muttered Spike.

"What?" Said Twilight distractedly.

"Nothing," said Spike.

_At least I'll have time to think over the plan while I'm helping Twilight._

One boring and long day of studying later

"I don't know about this Spike. What do you think?" said Twilight.

"What!?" said Spike, startled from thinking.

"Come on Spike! You've been daydreaming all day. What's going on? You're never this quiet," said Twilight.

She looked at him long and hard. Spike squirmed uncomfortably. He was never very good at keeping things bottled up, especially when Twilight stared at him like that. They had been through too much together for him to lie to her convincingly.

A knock sounded on the door.

"I'll get it," Said Spike, relieved to have a reason to leave.

When he opened the door to reveal Fluttershy and Opal, both soaked to the bone. However, Fluttershy was not soaking due to the dripping cat, but because she was so distraught that her face was stained with tears.

"What's wrong?" asked Spike. He quickly leading them both in, careful to steer them clear of the books. He knew first hoof what Twilight did when you ruined her books.

Fluttershy spoke first. "I was walking to the market to get more carrots for Angel when I saw poor, sweet Opal sopping wet. We need to dry her off right away before she gets a cold." Spike nodded, running to get some towels.

After they had successfully dried her off, Fluttershy thanked them and said she was going to go see if Rarity was in so she could return Opal to her.

"Are you sure you should go now?" asked Spike. "Twilight could give you a book about how to take care of Opal." Spike didn't want Fluttershy to leave. If she left, it would mean more awkward questions about Rarity from Twilight.

"That's okay," said Fluttershy, "I'm sure that if she is still not well, Rarity will come to look for something."

"Well Twilight had something important to tell you anyway," said Spike.

"I do?" Twilight looked at Spike quizzically.

Spike nodded. "Yeah, you have to show her what you found out in your studies."

"Oh, well, I guess if Fluttershy is interested." said Twilight.

"I, uh, I guess," said Fluttershy. Spike could tell that she didn't much like the idea of listening to Twilight drone on and on about her books, but at the same time could not think of a polite reason to say no. "Oh, but I need to bring Opal to Rarity, or else she'll worry."

"Don't worry, I'll bring Opal to Rarity for you so that you can listen to Twilight." Spike formed his face into what he hoped was a smile.

"Oh, uh... Great." said Fluttershy, even more softly than usual. Spike quickly picked up Opal and ran out the door before anyone could raise anymore objectives.

"Boy what a close one!" he said.

_Now all I have to do is give Opal to Rarity and then..._

He paused. Spike had never considered that while questions from Twilight were not very comfortable, they were still no match against the real thing. He didn't feel much like trying to make conversation with Rarity at the moment. He tried to think of a way out of it.

_Maybe I could give her to Applejack or Pinkie Pie and say I'm in a rush and if they could please give Opal to Rarity for me._

However, as he turned in the direction of SugarCube Corner, an even better thought came to him.

_Sweetie Belle!_


	4. Day Two Rarity

Day Two Rarity

It took Rarity a few minutes to remember why she was so angry when she woke up that morning. For a moment she simply sat there, as confused and tangled as the bedsheets beside her. Then she remembered all the events that had happened at the games, and suddenly all the indignation and resentment came rushing back to her.

_The nerve of someponies!_

_Or should I say, some dragons!_

Rarity scowled as she got up and headed down the stairs to see Sweetie Belle happily eating muffins from SugarCube Corner. "Good morning!" said Sweetie Belle happily as she picked up another muffin and bit into it.

"Good morning," said Rarity moodily.

"What's wrong?" asked Sweetie Belle, looking concerned.

"Nothing," said Rarity in a nicer voice.

_I shouldn't take my frustrations out on her. She's the real victim with a inconsiderate dragon like Spike after her!_

She spent the rest of breakfast making forced conversation with Sweetie Belle, who informed her that she and the Cutiemark Crusaders were going to earn their cutiemarks in archery.

"That's... lovely." said Rarity distractedly.

_I should say something._

_Maybe warn her about Spike._

"Sweetie Belle?" asked Rarity. "You know Spike?"

"Of course I know Spike!" Sweetie Belle turned to Rarity, bemused. "Why wouldn't I?"

Rarity shrugged, scowling and unknowing as to how to proceed. She wanted to say everything on her mind at once, right now. Make sure that Sweetie Belle was warned, was-

"Hello there, fellow Crusader!" came a loud voice from the door. "Are you ready to earn your cutiemark?"

"You bet!" yelled Sweetie Belle, leaping towards the door. "Bye, Rarity!" said Sweetie Belle. "See you when we have cutiemarks!"

"But Sweetie Belle, I–"

"Bye!"

"Sweetie Belle!" Rarity yelled after her. But Sweetie Belle was long gone.

"Aargh!" Rarity screamed as she slammed the door, stomping to the dining room and flinging herself at her chair. However, she missed and tumbled to the floor and with a crash, the chair landing on top of her. This didn't help Rarity's mood at all. On the contrary, she couldn't concentrate for the rest of the morning with all of the rage building up inside her.

She was furious with the whole lot of them. Sweetie Belle for not listening to her, the Cutiemark Crusaders for taking Sweetie Belle when she needed to talk to her most, Spike for starting this whole mess, her chair, for now her hoof was really hurting her and was starting to develope a bruise, something that can simply not be made fashionable, and even Twilight for bring Spike along with her to Ponyville in the first place.

Consequently she ended up with a lot more injuries to add to her hoof; mostly pricks from her needle and a particularly painful tug on her tail informed her she had caught it in her sewing machine. After carefully removing her tail and combing it into a somewhat passable style (though not her favorite) she decided she had to call it a day. Which only made her more irritated, because she had to finish her dress by the end of the week for a very important pony, meaning that she would be up half the night and gave her one more reason to be mad at everyone.

_Alright, calm down._

_I'm going to be fine._

She sighed, and went to her kitchen to pour some water for herself. With a glow from her horn she grabbed a pitcher and glass. She turned around and trotted back to the door. As she was about to pour the beautiful spring water from the pitcher to the glass, she tripped over something and the pitcher went flying over to the window.

With a loud hiss, Opal leaped into the air and started clawing and scratching at everything in sight. Rarity tried to calm her down, but after five minutes and several scratches, she gave it up. Lifting the now soaked Opal as high as she could with her magic, she opened the door and left her on the steps. As soon as she did so, Opal ran pell-mell towards what Rarity suspected was Fluttershy's cottage.

_Well good riddance!_

_Who needs her? She's just as bad as the rest of them._

As she turned around, she saw what she tripped over. It was a bulky bag with the letters SR emblazoned on the side. She opened it and a slew of arrows, also with SRs emblazoned onto them, cascaded on to the floor.

_Sweetie Belle must have for gotten them._

_I suppose that I should return them to her. And teach her how to spell._

She sighed, hoisted the bag onto her head and trotted in search of Sweetie Belle. She realized that her search would be a long one, for Sweetie Belle had given no indication as to where she was going. Rarity searched Sweet Apple Acres first, then SugarCube Corner, and finally as she was just about to give up hope, she saw Sweetie Belle talking to somepony behind a cart selling asparagus. Rarity nodded, and trotted towards her.

"Sweetie Belle," Rarity said, looking relieved. "I've been looking everywhere for you. You left your arrows at–––." Rarity has been so pleased to see Sweetie Belle that she had forgotten that Sweetie Belle was talking to someone.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you. I was just telling Spike that I couldn't give Opal to you because I was looking for my bag. And I was wondering if you could help me. The thread ran out and I could only make an SR and not an SB!".

Rarity turned to see Spike smiling sheepishly towards her, holding Opal. "Oh… hello," said Rarity before adding through gritted teeth, "Spike."

Spike's smile faded. "What happened to you?"

For a moment Rarity had no idea what Spike was talking about. But turning to get a good look at herself in the reflection of the nearest store window, she knew exactly what he meant. She thought she might faint. Every inch of her was covered with scratches and needle pricks, her tail looked like it had gone through a grinder, and her mane was a mess.

"Here, let me help you," said Spike. He gave Opal to Sweetie Belle and, using his claws, started to comb Rarity's mane.

"No, stop!"

Rarity pushed Spike off of her. She turned to the mirror and saw that her mane was now perfect except for the part where Spike had not had time to reach.

"Oh. Sorry." Spike looked saddened, almost scared. "Did you not like it?"

"No! I mean... Yes. But I –– I have to go! Thank you for bringing me Sweetie Belle! I-I-I mean Opal! Bye!" And with that she took off and didn't stop until she was in her room. She tossed Opal unceremoniously onto the bed and looked at herself in the mirror.

_I have some thinking to do._


	5. Day Three Twilight

Day Three Twilight

Twilight Sparkle woke to the sound of chirping birds. Birds were twittering in the bird feeder, ponies were ambling along on business of their own, and the sun was shining as she opened her eyes and gazed with marvel at the beautiful scene cascading out her window.

_Rainbow Dash and her team must have gotten up early and cleared all the clouds!_

There wasn't a cloud in the sky, and to top it all off, a smell was wafting from SugarCube Corner to signal that somepony had baked a batch of truly delicious breakfast pastries.

"Wow, what an amazing day! Spike, come look at this!"

Twilight waited for Spike for a minute or two. Then a few more. Then a few more. Then a few more. After ten whole minutes of no reaction from Spike's bed, she moved the sheets off his bed. "Spike, wake up it's a…."

She faltered. Spike looked terrible. He had bags under his eyes which were puffy and red. He was staring off into the distance as if not really seeing anything at all.

"…beautiful day," she finished.

Spike coughed.

"Oh, Spike, what's wrong?" asked Twilight. Spike snapped out of his daze.

"Nothing," he said grumpily as he got up. "What a rotten day," he said, looking out the window. He stormed downstairs and sat down at the bottom step.

Twilight looked at her friend with some concern. "Spike, are you sure nothing is wrong?"

"I said I'm fine." Spike grimaced. "What are you doing today?" he asked.

Twilight was a little taken aback by the change in topic, but answered, "Nothing much. I'm just going to read my favorite book again."

Spike snorted. "Big surprise," he said. " I'm going out if you don't need anything," he said, turning towards her.

"Well actually, I could use your help in––,"

SLAM!

Spike meaningfully shut the door on his way out.

Twilight shook her head. "What's wrong with him?" He had never acted this rudely to her, even if he was acting weirder than her friends normally were.

_Well, with the exception of Pinkie Pie._

_Pinkie Pie is always the exception._

This was a problem, and whenever Twilight Sparkle had a problem, she did what she always did: She thought it out. She thought back to when Spike had started acting so strangely. She remembered he had acted weirdly during breakfast before the games. She remembered that he had caused an awkward moment in the stands and that Rarity had then started acting differently too. Right after she and Spike had made contact. Rarity had run away from her afterwards. She had snapped at Twilight and had looked as though she had been…

_No, she couldn't have been crying. Why would she?_

Pushing that to the back of her mind, Twilight continued thinking. Spike had also acted odd at the games. He had come up with stupid reasons to stay behind and he had come home much later than he said. The next day he had seemed distracted and had made excuses to be by himself. He had come home hours later and had seemed really sulky about something, but when questioned had simply said that he was tired. He had even lied to Fluttershy just to leave.

And that was another thing! How had Rarity, so clever and careful, let her Opal get so wet like that? Her Opal! The cat who Rarity constantly fretted over! Soaked!

_It's a puzzle all right._

She rushed to her shelves and took down all the books she could reach and started researching. She would get to the bottom of this, or her name was Whigtilt Plakers. She started reading at once, hoping that she would find something soon so she could have her two friends back. She had decided that whatever was going on, both Rarity and Spike were involved. She started in history, hoping that maybe similar circumstances had happened in pony history. She found nothing. Next she tried her medical section hoping for a disease or sickness that might have attached itself to her friends. Once again she found nothing. She looked in every section and in every book she could find, but nothing had the information that could explains her friends sudden changes in mood.

But just as she was about to give up, she found something. An old book entitled Creatures of Equestria was lying behind a copy of A History Of Magic. Twilight scanned the pages closely. There was a page on Unicorns, a page on Pegasi, a page on Earth Ponies, and one on dragons. There was even one on parasprites.

_This would have been useful! Where was this when I needed it?_

But then suddenly she found what she was looking for. A page with a large picture of a strange looking creature, a cross between a dragon and a bunny, had the following paragraph.

**"IMP, VEXATION"**

_"Different than their brothers and sisters in demonhood, imps delight in the misery of others. Of all the manifestations of imp, the Vexation Imp is possibly the worst. While most demons are either wholly good or wholly bad and feed of off plants, the Vexation Imp feeds of off anger and sadness. Vexation Imps sneak in through windows and cracks and prey on creatures who are asleep. Most chant a spell and throw dust on their victims while others poke them with quills while they are walking. The latter takes residence in thorn bushes so as to prick the individual without suspicion. Once they have enchanted their prey, they cause them to act wildly or recklessly. Results range from species but most act on their most primitive instincts. Hunters like wolves, dragons, and griffins act aggressively and lash out on others. More passive creatures like ponies, small woodland creatures, and leprechauns are more likely to act passionately and become easily hurt or sensitive. Vexation Imps also have been known to change size and appearance. They have been documented as looking like anything from ponies to flies to dragons. The more skilled have even been seen to change into objects. Once they have fed, they usually stay to watch their prey fight and despair for they delight in such things. Fortunately, there are many ways to catch or reveal Vexation Imps listed below."_

Twilight read on, taking notes about the Vexation Imp.

_So some fairy thinks he can come to Ponyville and mess with Twilight Sparkle's friends and get away with it does he? Well we'll see about that!_


	6. Day Three Rarity

Day Three Rarity

Rarity hadn't slept all night. She was still thinking hard.

_I can't. I just can't. He's Twilight's assistant. He's my friend. He doesn't like me like that. He likes Sweetie Belle._

Suddenly a crushing weight fell onto Rarity's heart. She was distraught. She wanted… Well… she wanted Spike. She had gone over the whole thing in her head last night. She had paced the floor, laid in bed, gotten glasses of water, and chewed on her tail as she had a furious battle in her mind over what had happened and how she felt about it. In a way it had almost felt easy simply being angry at Spike. At least then she was not overcome with complicated feeling and emotions and the kind of thing that Rainbow Dash called "Girly Stuff". But now with what had just happened racing through her mind, she had at least come to the conclusion that it was much more complicated than that. Spike had been acting strange true, but after showing such kindness to her by combing her mane so she wasn't embarrassed and even taking time to learn a new trick just for her, she couldn't honestly think he was unkind to her. Her realizing that Spike had not actually said or done anything cruel or heartless at all only furthered her sense of shame and guilt at being mad at him.

_He was only trying to be nice to me. Just because it was for a reason I don't like doesn't mean it's rude._

She smiled to herself, feeling a little bit better after reaching this thought. But almost immediately, other thoughts formulated.

_Why don't I like it? Why don't I like the thought of Spike trying to be nice to me? Maybe it's because I'm protective of Sweetie Belle and I don't want her to get hurt and maybe lose a friend in the process?_

But it suddenly hit her that maybe the reason that she didn't like the idea wasn't that Spike was trying to impress Sweetie Belle. Maybe it's because he wasn't trying to impress her.

_No that can't be it. Can it? Spike is my friend. I love him like a brother. Right? It's just natural to want to see Sweetie Belle courted correctly that's all. She just wanted Spike to be nice to Sweetie Belle, not her. To be kind to her. To be gentle with her. To give her up and move on. No! Not that!_

_That's not what I want. And Spike should know better. He's a sensible dragon. He knows not to try to suck up to me. Everypony knows that you don't try to impress the sister. You impress the pony you…._

And suddenly it hit her so vast and beautiful she marveled that she had never thought of it before.

_Spike doesn't like Sweetie Belle. He likes me! He wasn't trying to suck up to me so I would give him a blessing. He was just trying to be nice to me so he could––. Well… could what?_

_Ask me out? Swear his undying love for me? Kiss me as we romantically rode off into a sunset? Well if that was the case then he didn't do a very good job of that, did he?_

But as Rarity was just starting to think of what to do next, her reason caught up with her. She was getting ahead of herself. There was no reason or evidence to support the idea of Spike having feelings for her that were anymore then brotherly. All he had done was try to buy her a lemonade, brought her cat, and combed her mane. That was hardly grounds for undying love. He could just have been trying to be a good friend.

_I need to think of a way to check if he is looking for something more serious. If he isn't, then I will just have to accept it and if he does, then.…What will I do then?_

_Say yes? Do I want to try something?_

A fleeting image of her and Spike lying on a stretched out picnic blanket at sunset crossed Rarity's mind. Suddenly a whole range of wild and terrifying ideas flooded her mind. Spike and Rarity at a fair, at a coffee shop, having dinner at Canterlot.

_But what can I do to see if he feels the same way? I'll just have to think of something I suppose. First I have got to find Spike. That shouldn't be too hard. He's always helping Twilight whenever I need him. I'll go check at the library first._

She combed her mane, but on a hat, and left. A few minutes later she was outside Twilight's library. She knocked on the door and waited for a few minutes. She paused. It didn't usually take this long for Spike or Twilight to answer the door. She looked into the window of the door and saw Twilight rushing around the library franticly. She was running back and forth from room to room. Rarity noticed that she always came back to read a book in the middle of the mess and chaos every time she passed it. She saw no sign of Spike and, after seeing the crazy look on Twilight's face, decided she would be better to go check somewhere else. She looked all over Ponyville and finally found him on the bridge that she had kissed him on to make him feel better about destroying half of Ponyville. He looked terrible. His eyes were puffy and he looked like he hadn't eaten all day.

"Spike?" said Rarity. Spike jumped and looked around.

"Oh. What do you want?" He said grumpily.

"I was just wondering something."


	7. Day Four Spike

Day Four Spike

Spike checked his reflection in the mirror, not sure if he was overdressed or not. He was wearing the bow tie that Rarity had made for him. He was scared he might look foolish or hopeful if he were too fancy looking. But, on the other hand, he wanted to look nice for his date with Rarity.

_It's not a date. All Rarity asked was if I would have tea with her. That doesn't mean she wants to go out with me or anything. _

_But at least she had asked me and not the other way round. That means she wants to see me. _

_And at least she's not mad at me anymore._

If there was one thing he was sure about, it was that Rarity wasn't mad at him. However, he was still puzzled as to why she was mad at him in the first place. All he had tried to do was buy her a drink. But that wasn't important anymore.

After he left Twilight's place, he had found Sweetie Belle and had just been trying to give Opal to her when Rarity herself had shown up. She looked a wreck, and seemed to be angry at him. But as soon as he touched her mane, her anger seemed to melt into something else. Something resembling… pleasure.

But of course, this was all in hindsight. He had assumed that he had blown it, that he had ruined his chance and overstepped his bounds. So he wasted all of the next day being moody and angry. He had even been rude to Twilight. The thought of how he had acted towards her was still causing him to wince with pangs of guilt. But he had apologized later. And just as he was feeling the lowest he had ever felt, something amazing happened.

Rarity had come to him and not only apologized, but she had asked him to tea the next day.

_She asked me to tea! Me!_

_Which reminds me..._

He checked his reflexion in the mirror again.

_Still crooked._

He looked down to readjust his bow tie and then checked again.

"AAAHHH!"

A sudden image had appeared in the mirror, causing Spike to leap backwards and fall flat on his face. He looked up into the mirror again and saw Pinkie Pie's reflection staring back at him. "Hiya, Spike!" she said cheerily.

"Stop doing that!" Spike said annoyed, as he got up off the floor.

"Stop doing what?" she asked, looking puzzled.

"That!" Spike said, pointed at her angrily and causing her face to transform into one of confusion.

"Well, okay, if you say so!" She sat down.

"No, not that! Stop sneaking up on me like that!" Spike turned around and scrutinized himself in the mirror once more.

"Well then, how do you want me sneaking up on you? Like this?" Spike felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around and saw that Pinkie Pie was face to face with him again.

"AAAHHH!" Spike fell to the floor again. "Stop it!"

"Well fine, but you really need to make up your mind" said Pinkie as she looked at him. "Hey, nice bow tie! It looks really fancy."

"What are you doing here?" Spike got up from the floor once again, even more annoyed. He had enough to worry about without Pinkie Pie's silliness.

"Silly, I'm here to help you! Remember?"

"What are you talking ab–– "

_Oh, wait. No. _

"NO! I don't need any help. That was only if I needed help."

Pinkie pouted. "But you do need help! If I don't go, who knows what will happen!"

"Please, Pinkie, I need you to go! This has to go off without a hitch, or Rarity will never want to speak to me again."

Pinkie thought about this, before frowning in resignation. "Okay, I'll leave. I have to check on everything anyway." She started to head out.

"Good. Wait…WHAT?"

"Bye Spike! Good luck!"

"Wait, Pinkie, come back!"

Pinkie glanced back at him, shaking her head in amusement. "Now you want me to stay? You really do need help making up your mind." And with that she was gone.

_Perfect. Simply perfect._

Spike sighed as he closed the door and stared at himself in the mirror depressingly.

_Now she'll be trying her Pinkie best to make this a date. As if I didn't have enough to worry about_.

He looked at the clock to see the time, and did a double-take. It was nearly time. He ran to the door and was almost there when Twilight jumped in front of him.

"Hold on, Spike!" she proclaimed. "I'm here to save you!"

"Yeah, whatever" he said. "Look, I'm in kind of a hurry here so if you would just move I can still––"

"Spike, wait." She rummaged in her bag and pulled out a big wooden stick. "What are you doing? I'm going to be late anyway and–Ow!"

Twilight had hit him with the stick. "What are you– stop doing– STOP! STOP!" Twilight stopped, looking disappointed. Spike glared at her, massaging his arm tenderly. "What was that for?"

Twilight appeared to not have heard him. "I guess he didn't start with you. I need to find her right now, and fast!"

Spike dipped his head towards her slightly, looking for answers. "What are you talking about?"

Twilight checked the clock. "I need to go see her now." she said and without any explanation she left. Spike didn't even pay attention to where she went, galloping full speed out the door.

_I don't have time for this. _

He ran all the way to the cafe that Rarity had said to meet her at. He was only about three minutes late, but as he looked around he didn't see Rarity, Twilight, or Pinkie. He breathed a sigh of relief and found a table. He got one outside and sat with his back to the cafe so he could see Rarity coming. He sat and waited. He waited about three minutes before a terrible thought struck him as only terrible thoughts did when he was nervous.

_Maybe she isn't coming. _

_Maybe she got the time wrong, maybe she got cold feet, maybe she got here early and didn't think I was coming and now she hates me even more. _

But luckily at that moment, Rarity came trotting into sight wearing a simple but nice hat and to Spike's embarrassment, the ruby he gave her on his birthday.

"Hello Spike," she said, giving him a glowing smile. His heart seemed to want to burst from his chest.

"Hello Rarity," he said returning the smile weakly. She sat down in the chair closest to him.

"Sorry I was so late Spike. I got stopped on the way a couple of times." Rarity said as she continued to beam at him.

"That's okay," Spike said. "Do you want to order something?"

"That's okay Spike. I'm not that hungry. Do you want something? I'm thinking of just having some tea," Rarity answered. He thought for a minute. If he asked for food then Rarity would offer to pay and he didn't want that.

"That's okay. I'll have tea too."

"So what did you want to talk about?" Spike asked, immediately regretting it. He should have waited and not been so blunt. Rarity looked taken aback and a little nervous.

"Oh I… well…I… just wanted to… apologize again for being so cruel to you this week. You didn't deserve to be treated like that."

"Oh that's okay," he said.

"It wasn't okay! I had no right to be angry with you," Rarity said looking at him. "Can you forgive me?"

"Of course I can," Spike said.

"So how are you doing Rarity? I heard you're designing a new dress," Spike said slyly. And she was off, talking about how she wanted to shape it, what colors she would use and now and again asking Spike his opinion on ideas. Spike had had a lot of experience with this by now and knew to just nod and say "yes," or "that would look nice too," whenever Rarity paused for breath. Rarity was so wrapped up in what she was saying that she didn't even notice the waiter, or in this case waitress, was standing at their table.

"How are you today? Will you be having anything to eat or do you just want tea?" The waitresses voice sounded a little gravelly, like someone with a sore throat. Spike turned to place his order and froze. It was Pinkie Pie.

"What would you like to have today sir?" Asked Pinkie. Rarity had evidently not noticed the arrival of one of her closest friends because she said,

"I'd love some tea thank you. Anyway–"

"Pinkie!" Spike hissed from the corner of his mouth.

"Go away, you're going to ruin everything!"

"My name is not Pinkie Pie! It's Kipine Ipe and I would like to be addressed as such!" Spike looked at "Kepine" and groaned. Her disguise consisted of a hat and apron from the cafe, a brown wig, and a piece of paper taped to her cutiemark with a cup scribbled messily on it.

"Pinkie Leave me alone!"

"Spike I have never met you before in my life!" Said Kepine. "Now may I take your order?"

"I'll have tea too," said Spike. Kepine didn't move.

"Please Kepine," he said through clenched teeth.

"Okie dokie loki!" She said and bounced off.

"What do you think Spike?" Rarity asked.

"What?" Spike said as he watched Kepine hop off.

"I said do you think that I should use baby blue or sky blue for the hem?"

"Oh…ah baby blue?" He said feeling very off footed.

"That sounds marvelous! Thank you Spike," Rarity said. Rarity started up again and continued on into the night.

"Where is that tea?" Rarity asked as she looked around for their "waitress". Spike watched her trot to the counter and spoke to the colt there for a few minutes. After a few minutes, she came back.

"Spike," she said. Spike looked up. She sounded suspicious.

"Yeah?" Spike asked innocently.

_Oh no! She found out about Kepine. I mean Pinkie! She's going to kill me!_

He decided the best thing to do was act dumb.

"The colt at the register told me something very interesting," she said.

"Really?" He said. He felt like he was sweating buckets.

"Yes. He said someone payed him so that no one would come to our table."

Spike wished that he was anywhere else but here.

"Spike that's…that's… so sweet!"

"I DIDN'T KNOW THAT… wait, what?"

"You payed him so that we could talk without being interrupted! Oh Spikey-Wikey you are the most thoughtful, considerate, most generous dragon I've ever met!"

"Oh it was nothing," he said feebly.

"Thank you for a marvelous night Spike," she said looking at him. She bent down and kissed him on the cheek. And on that note she left, leaving a very confused but overjoyed Spike in her wake.


	8. Day Four Twilight

Day Four Twilight

Twilight galloped as fast as she could. She had to find him in time. She had gone to Zecora's but had found it empty. She was in a hurry and so had taken what she needed. She would apologize later. She didn't want Spike and Rarity to go through one more second of agony. She turned a corner and increased speed. She turned again and saw her library. She flew to the door, opened it, and bolted it. She looked through her bag she had slung over her back. Yes everything was in there. She turned to her pedestal and flipped through the book.

"Hey Twilight!"

"Hey Pinkie Pie." Twilight turned a few more pages then paused.

"Wait… Pinkie Pie?" Twilight turned around. No one was there. She turned back.

_I must be over stressed._

She flipped one more page and found what she was looking for. A entry on how to capture a Vexation Imp.

**How To Capture A Vexation Imp**

_The first thing one who is hunting a Vexation Imp needs to know is how to stop them. They hate the touch of bamboo. If hit, prodded, poked, or rubbed with bamboo they with shriek with pain. Another test is that they are utterly powerless if trapped in a net soaked in peach juice. The next step to know is how to undo their magic. If they have ensnared a victim he or she can be brought out of their trance if they come in contact with bamboo. If multiple victims are made then only if the first is hit with bamboo will they all come back to normal.(see bottom for additional ways to cure Vexation Magic). Be warned, if the Imp is particularly strong than he will have to be captured before the victims are cured. Once the hunter has found the right tools and has his facts straight it's time to hunt. The first thing to deduce is what does your Imp look like. It is most likely near by. If the victims live on a farm or other isolated countryside, than look in any gathering of plants. Forests, shrubs, or gardens are a good guess. If the victims live in a city, town, or kingdom then the Imp has most likely taken an inconspicuous form and nested itself amongst the residents. But know this. A Vexation Imp can't create. It can only distort and twist. If the hunter sees a creature they do not recognize that bears similarities to another resident of the town, city, or kingdom then proceed with caution! A telltale sign is to check residents for bites. If he or she was bitten there is a good chance that the Vexation Imp is using their body as a template. As stated previously Vexation Imps can't create. They will suck the idea out of the being with a bite, usually so delicately it is often mistaken for an insect, and uses their image to move about unnoticed. There are some things however that they can not copy of twist._

_They can not steal or copy memories_

_They can not steal or copy personalities eg. Athleticism, intelligence, enthusiasm_

_They can not steal or copy cutiemarks, flaming signs or other sacred __markings _

_They can not steal or copy magical abilities, eg. Hovering, teleportation, multiplication_

_They can not steal or copy feelings from the heart eg. Caring for things, loving family, friends_

_If a hunter can correctly identify the Vexation Imp than there is only one thing left. Capturing it! Using a net soaked in peach juice will get the job done. If not available than bamboo will work as well. A jar with an anti-shatter charm on it will also work in a pinch. If all else fails than water will cause it to change shape and revert back to its original form. At all costs DON'T CONVERSE WITH THE SUSPECT. A VEXATION IMP WILL LIE OR SAY ANYTHING TO AVOID BEING CAUGHT! So be careful and good luck! You're going to need it!_

As Twilight finished reading the last sentences of the entry she shuddered. The more she learned about these creatures the more she felt that they were all in trouble. She had refrained from telling her friends about the imp. She didn't want to worry them.

_They couldn't handle this. Especially Fluttershy!_

"Bye Twilight!"

"Bye Pinkie Pie," Twilight said over her shoulder. "Wait… Pinkie Pie!"

Pinkie had almost gone through the door when she stopped.

"Yes Twilight?"

"What are you doing here?"

"Oh I was… I was… here to see Spike about something? Yeah that's it, definitely!" She said, suddenly looking nervous. She was shifting from one hoof to the other.

"What about?" Twilight asked interestedly.

"Oh I…" Pinkie Pie looked around the room. Her eyes landed on a statue of an old wizard pony. She quickly turned her back to Twilight and shoved her hoof into the pony's mouth. She turned around and showed Twilight the dark, purple, bruise on her hoof.

"I had a nasty bite mark and I was wondering if Spike would look at it," she said, now nodding.

"Why Spike?" Twilight asked. "Wouldn't Nurse Redheart be a better choice?"

"Well I thought that since Spike is a dragon he might know more about bites."

"Okay" said Twilight slowly. "If you say so."

"Well see you lat–" but before she could even finish her sentence, Pinkie had run out of the room.

"Okay then," said Twilight as she turned away.

_I shouldn't be worrying about Pinkie Pie and her silly bite anyway. I need to find Spike–_

Her thoughts were cut short when Spike burst through a door and ran for the entrance.

_I've got to stop him! _

Quickly Twilight jumped in front of him.

"Hold on Spike!" She proclaimed.

"I'm here to save you!"

"Yeah whatever," he said.

"Look I'm in kind of a hurry here so if you would just move I can still––"

"Hold on Spike." She rummaged in her bag and pulled out her bamboo stick.

"What are you doing? I'm going to be late anyway and–Ow!" Twilight hit him with the stick. Nothing happened. She started whacking him over and over.

"What are you– stop doing– STOP STOP!"

Twilight stopped, looking disappointed.

_He must of attacked Rarity first!_

"What was that for?" Spike said angrily.

"I guess he didn't start with you. I need to find her then and fast!"

"What are you talking about?"

Twilight checked the clock.

"I need to go see her now!" she said and without any explanation she left.

_I need to find Rarity._

She looked and looked. But couldn't find her. She did however cause a thirteen cart pileup, knock over three fruit baskets, ruin a cake, break a ladder, and cause a filly to smash into a tree with her scooter. As the filly dragged her mangled scooter away muttering, Twilight thought where Rarity might be. She wasn't at Sweet Apple Acres, SugarCube Corner, the boutique, or the library.

_Maybe she is at the cafe. She likes tea._

She galloped over to the cafe as fast as she could.

Twilight looked around and spotted Rarity sitting at a table.

_Ah! There she is._

She took a moment to register the situation.

_Is that Spike?_

_Thats weird. I never would guess that they would want to be in the same room together. Unless–_

She looked again. Rarity was making big flamboyant gestures in the air. She looked as if she was trying to make a big body shaped image.

_She must be getting worse._

Twilight turned to Spike. He was mashing his teeth together. What's more he was glaring at somepony.

_He must be getting worse too!_

She then looked at the pony that Spike was glaring at. Twilight's mouth dropped open. Standing there was a hideous creature. It had a brown, misshapen mane, and when Twilight looked at the creature's side, she saw nothing but a drawing of a cup. But there was something familiar about the face. The tail too. It took Twilight a couple of seconds to realize that the creature looked a little like Pinkie Pie. And the truth came rushing towards Twilight in one awful moment. The anger, the gestures, the fact that Spike and Rarity were sitting together, the creature, and Pinkie's bite.

_That… that thing pretending to be a waitress, is the Imp!_ _I have to capture it!_

The creature was turning to leave. As it clawed it's way towards the cafe, Twilight followed it. She saw it duck behind the store and head down a dark and mysterious alley. She snuck up and peered around the bend. She saw that it had stolen a tray of tea and was picking it up and turning to go.

_It must have taken the tea so it could look like it worked there! It's good alright!_

The Imp was turning now, about to come up the alley. Twilight quickly pulled her head back and waited for the creature to come closer.

_I hope it didn't see me!_

It was coming closer and closer now, it didn't quicken its pace so it hopefully hadn't seen Twilight.

_But,_ Twilight shuddered, _it could be trying to trick me._

From what she had seen it was very clever. The creature was very close now. Twilight could hear its foul, ragged breath. The creature came to the front of the alley with the tray, turned, and thinking that no one was there, it began to walk to the front of the store. At that moment Twilight pounced on the creature! There was a scuffle and after a few minutes, Twilight had the fiend in a net, soaked of course, in peach juice.

"Hey! What happened? Who's got me? Lemme go!" Said the creature. But, not listening to the creature, Twilight hoisted it over her back and started the long walk home.


	9. Day Five Rarity

Day Five Rarity

It took Rarity a few minutes to remember why she was so overjoyed when she woke up that morning. Then she remembered all the events that had happened at the cafe and all the happiness and euphoria came rushing back to her. She was so happy she could have sung. She decided not to however, as it was still very early. She trotted to the kitchen humming to herself and smiling. Sweetie Belle awoke sometime later to the delicious smell of breakfast beckoning her towards the kitchen. She got up quickly and hurried to the kitchen entrance. There she saw a breakfast fit for a princess. Delicious eggs, perfectly toasted toast, fresh squeezed orange juice, and mounds of pancakes stacked clear to the ceiling. And at the counter positively hopping about with glee was Rarity.

"Rarity! What are you doing?" She said, looking flabbergasted.

"Oh I just thought that I'd whip up a little snack for you and your friends!" Rarity replied cheerfully. She hopped over to Sweetie Belle and picking her up and put her in front of the table. Just then there was a knock on the door. Rarity almost squeaked with glee as she jumped to answer it. She opened the door and lead in an awestruck Scootaloo and Apple Bloom.

"What's a'goin on here?" asked Apple Bloom.

"I just thought that it would be nice if a made a little something for you girls before you started your archery practice!" said Rarity. The Cutiemark Crusaders sat down and happily tucked in. A little while later they had eaten their way through all of the food and were sitting back happily. "Are you still hungry?" Asked Rarity over her back as she washed the dishes.

"That's okay," said Scootaloo.

"Couldn't eat another bite," said Apple Bloom.

"I'm stuffed," said Sweetie Belle.

"Well than you had better get going or you won't have any time to practice," Rarity said. She got all of their bags and pushed the Cutiemark Crusaders all out the door. "Good bye girls!" Rarity sang as she closed the door behind them.

"Umm…good bye then," said the girls as they turned to leave. Back in the house Rarity was still as happy as she could ever remember feeling. She skipped all the way to her room. She looked at her half finished dress and smiled. The angry Rarity that couldn't think of a single idea for her dress, or even thread her needle seemed as far away as if she had never happened. She suddenly realized what she wanted. She grabbed some green thread, purple cloth, and some yellow cloth. She also took some blue fabric. But not just any blue. Baby blue. After an hour she had finished. She had a beautiful dress that had a lovely purple body with a long yellow stripe going down the front of the dress and a rather pointy green hat. The collar was made of baby blue. And, though no one knew it but Rarity, the back of the dress was sewn together with green thread. Rarity took a step back and admired her handiwork.

_Yes. This is definitely what I want._

She suddenly realized she was exhausted.

_I've been working all morning. Maybe I should sit down and think about what I'm going to do about… things._

She sat down and stared through the hole in her roof. Rainbow Dash had made it a few weeks ago and Rarity had not been able to bring herself to pay for a new roof. Again. She wished Rainbow would be a little more careful. She hated to think what would happen if it rained. But the effect right now was quite pleasant.

"Maybe I should get a skylight," said Rarity as she watched a flock of birds fly past.

She looked through the window and thought about the events that had happened last night. She couldn't wait till it happened again.

"But wait," said a voice in her head. "Who's to say that you will do it again?"

Rarity thought on that. She could simply ask Spike on another cafe trip.

_No! It has to be more special than that!_

Still at a loss for what she was going to do, she got up and went to the door.

_I know what i'll do. I'll go to see Spike and on the way i'll think of something special we could do together. _

And on that happy note, she resumed her cheery attitude and started for Twilight's library. She trotted happily to her destination and, since she still hadn't thought of a good second meeting place, her thoughts slipped back to the previous evening. If she had one regret it was being late. She had set out early enough, but for some reason the whole town had seemed in uproar. Ponies had talked about a mad pony who had trampled through the town. She met a little filly with a broken scooter who was muttering about an inconsiderate, crazy pony who had better watch her step. Rarity had not met such a pony, but if she did met this inconsiderate, crazy, mad pony she would have a thing or two to say to her. Rarity had been nearly ten minutes late for Spike, who had clearly been thinking she had stood him up as he should. But besides that little hiccup that night they had a splendid time of it. She had told Spike about her new lineup.

_Spike the dear, had payed attention the whole time despite his lack of interest in the field of dress making!_

And the best part was that he had cared so much about her he had given money to the cashier so that no one would bother them. That was the sweetest gesture anyone had ever made for her. She was brought out of this blissful thought by a loud crash and considerable pain. She had been so wrapped up in her memories of the night before that she hadn't seen where she was going. Her trusty hooves had lead her right to Twilight's library door but her distracted brain had lead her right into Twilight's library door. She shook her head and quickly hid behind the side of the library. She didn't want anyone to think of her as clumsy. After a few seconds the door flew open and Twilight stuck her head out so quickly all Rarity could see was a blur.

"Everything is fine! Nothing to see her! I mean here! We don't want any! Who are you calling crazy?" Twilight barked maniacally. She turned quickly one way and then the other before slowly pulling her head through the door and then quickly slamming it behind her.

Rarity stared at the doorway with concern.

_I wonder what happened to her!_

She shook her head. She had no time to wonder what was wrong with her friend. She still did not know what she was going to do with Spike. She pondered this for a long time before she came up with what she thought was the perfect idea. But now she was faced with another conundrum for clearly Twilight was not in the mood to be disturbed. She thought of maybe climbing the tree so that she could go through a window. She looked at the dangerous height and gulped. She had a better idea.

_I could get Sweetie Belle to go in and get Spike for me! _

She was just about to when someone bumped into her from behind.

She, thinking it was Twilight, jumped a mile and turned around ready to run. But to her relief it was Spike. It was a mark of her feelings for Spike that Rarity kept from laughing at him. He was a mess. He was coated with what looked like stickers, frosting, juice, water, coconut shavings, and had a nasty looking bruise on his left arm.

"Spike I was looking for you," she stammered.

"I was looking for you too," he said.

_I can't believe it! He was looking for me!_

"So what did you want to say?" They both asked each other.

Then at the same time they said,

"Well I…"

"The thing is…"

"I was wondering…"

"Would you?"

They both looked each other in the eyes.

"Sorry, I'm a little nervous," said Rarity. Spike nodded.

"Me too," he said. "I was wondering if maybe you would want to go on a… a…" Spike sputtered.

"A date?" Asked Rarity excitedly.

"I…well if you wanted to… I guess it would be…?" Spike sputtered on.

"I would love to go on a date," Rarity said, looking into Spike's eyes. The moment seemed to last a lifetime.


	10. Day Five Twilight

Day Five Twilight

"All right you evil pixie, talk!" Said Twilight as she swiveled a lantern on a hook towards the creature. "I'll give you one more chance to tell me how to fix my friends or you'll be sorry!"

The creature said, probably for the millionth time that she wasn't the creature. "I'm not an Imp!" said the Imp. It was still in the net, which was hanging from the ceiling, and squirming around but besides that, had given no fight. Twilight positively stomped her hooves on the ground.

"That's it!" She screamed. She bent down and sifted through her bag. She pulled out a stick. The stick was fine, smooth, and made of bamboo. She turned to the net and started whacking it like a piñata.

"Hey–OW–stop that–OUCH-that really–OW!" said the creature. Twilight stopped. This wasn't getting her anywhere. She had to try something else. She was the prized pupil of Princess Celestia for goodness sake! She was not going to be beaten by an Imp. She turned to the creature. "What's your name?" She asked. The creature turned its head.

"My name is Kepine Ipe and don't you forget it!" It snarled. Twilight turned away in disgust. It was time to use the fail safe. The rope holding the net untied itself from the top of the ceiling and moved through the air.

_I wish that there was a better place for interrogation than my library._ thought Twilight as she trotted across the floor. She had moved the net over a large kiddy pool. She had no pool of her own so she was forced to borrow Pinkie Pie's. She hadn't found Pinkie Pie when she had been over there to ask for the pool. She knew that Pinkie kept it in the shed by her house so she had taken it without asking. She tried to think where Pinkie Pie was. She was lucky that Pinkie Pie wasn't there, if she had been there she would have asked to many questions, but her absence was still troubling. Where was she? She was always around and yet the whole way home, even while trying to drag the heavy pool with her she hasn't seen hide nor pink hair of Pinkie Pie. Normally she couldn't go five minutes without seeing Pinkie somewhere or another.

_Well these last couple of days haven't exactly been normal._

And then a thought struck Twilight. She turned and brought the net closer to her face.

"What did you do to Pinkie Pie?" She asked low and menacingly. The creature turned to Twilight and smiled.

"What did you say?" Asked the creature.

"I said what did you do to Pinkie Pie?" Twilight growled. The creature shrieked and snorted. Twilight thought it was having a fit. But, to Twilight's repulsion and horror, she saw that the creature was laughing. It was laughing so hard that it was wheezing and spluttering for breath. After a few minutes it had enough energy to turn its head and splutter

"I… I… am Pinkie p…p… Pinkie Pie!"

It was Twilight's turn to laugh now. "If you were Pinkie Pie then why are you dressed like that?" She asked. The creature stopped laughing at once. "What's wrong? Can't think of a good enough excuse?" Twilight jeered. The creature certainly wasn't laughing now. "Now tell me what you did to Pinkie Pie!" Said Twilight again.

"I am Pinkie Pie!" The creature said again.

"Is that so?" Said Twilight loudly and with that she dropped rope, net, creature and all into the kiddie pool. The creature hit the water with a loud splash. After some splashing about, the creature flopped out of the pool and pulled off the net. Twilight readied her stick again and waited. The creature got on its feet. It was completely soaked from head to hoof with peach juice and water. It was taking a fighting position. Twilight took a deep breath and braced herself. But to her surprise the creature didn't attack. It had positioned itself to dry itself off. It spread its hooves out and, like a dog, shook itself dry. And as it did so its brown hair flew off of it and hit Twilight in the face.

"Ah!" Screamed Twilight as she shook in of her face. "Gross!" She shuddered as it hit the floor with a large squelching sound like a suction cup being pulled from glass.

_The creature must be molding its skin! Gross!_

She turned back to the creature. Her mouth dropped open. The creature hadn't molded its skin. There on its head was a head of bright pink hair. She blinked. It blinked back. She didn't know what to do now. The book had said that water would cause the imp to change back but it hadn't. There was only one explanation.

"You're a really powerful Vexation Imp aren't you?" she said regaining herself at once. "You can regrow hair at once can't you? Well we'll see about that!" She dipped her hoof in the pool and splashed more water on the creature. Nothing happened. "Oh you want to play tricky do you? Well two can play at that! You cast an anti-water spell on yourself! But there is one thing you can't do! Make a cutiemark!" And with that she galloped to the creature and ripped the soaked piece of paper off of it. "There, see! No…" But as Twilight looked down she saw there was a cutiemark there. Not only one, but one she recognized! "So you tried to pull a fast one on me huh? Well this paint will come off with," she scooped up more water. "a little," She splashed some on the mark. "water," And with that she started rubbing on the cutiemark up and down. Nothing happened. "What? But that's impossible!" She said.

"I keep telling you I'm Pinkie Pie!" Said the creature. Twilight thought for a minute.

_This creature says it's Pinkie Pie. Pinkie Pie is missing. Nothing I've tried has worked. What did the book say about Vexation Imps? It said it couldn't take cutiemarks, magical abilities, memories, emotions, and personalities. It had the cutiemark. But there were still other ways to check. As an earth pony, Pinkie Pie doesn't have any magical abilities. At least none that I can check. But I can check her memories and emotions! And Pinkie Pie does have special skills. She can bake, sing, and she has her Pinkie Sense! I can test for those! _

She turned to the creature again and said, "Well if you aren't the Vexation Imp, than how do you explain what happened to Gummy?"

"What happened to Gummy?" Asked the creature sounding panicked.

"It was just awful!" said Twilight dramatically, studying the creature's reactions. Nothing happened. The creature stood perfectly still. "I knew it! You aren't–"

All of a sudden the creature sat down and cried. It cried so loud that Twilight had to cover her ears. "Wait! Wait! I lied! Nothing happened to him!"

"I want my alligator!" She wailed still louder.

"Pinkie!" Shouted Twilight. All at once the crying stopped.

"You think I'm Pinkie?" Pinkie asked.

"No I don't!" snapped Twilight. The creature bowed its head.

"Now answer this question!" Twilight said looking hard into the creature's eyes.

"Who was the one who convinced the big dragon to leave from his nap?"

"Well when we got there you tried to talk to him but he brushed you off, then Rarity tried to flirt with him but she got kicked out when he saw she wanted his gems, and then I tried to get him to laugh but he didn't want to and then Rainbow Dash kicked him and he got really mad and then Fluttershy scolded him and stared him down. Fluttershy is really brave. But sometimes not. One time she–"

"OKAY!" Said Twilight.

_Her memory is the same as Pinkie. And she can talk your ear off the same as Pinkie. One last test. _

She used her horn and made the pot on her window sill hover over the creature's head. She dropped it. It fell straight towards the creature. It was two feet from its head when its tail twitched. It had just enough time to move out of the way before the pot smashed on the floor.

"That was close! You should be more careful where you put your pots!" Said Pinkie Pie.

"But how did you do that? If you have Pinkie Sense than that means that…that…"

Twilight was not able to finish her sentence before she passed out.


	11. Day Six Twinkie

Day Six Twinkie

"Twilight? Ohh Twilight? Are you okay?"

Twilight opened her eyes. She was lying on the floor of her library. She was also soaking wet. Pinkie Pie was stooping over her and had her face two inches from Twilight's muzzle.

"What happened? Where am I?" Twilight said as she got up.

"Don't you remember? You thought that I was a Vexation Imp and tried to get me to confess. You caught me in a big net and then you tried hitting me with a stick and then you tried to get me to change form and then I got all wet and then I dropped my wig and then you tried testing me and I answered some questions and I dodged a potted plant and then you fainted and then I threw some cold water on you and then you asked where you were and what happened and then I asked you if you remembered and then I told you that you thought I was the Vexation Imp and tried to get me to confess and that you caught me in a big n–"

"PINKIE!" Twilight screamed.

"What?" Asked Pinkie.

"I'm… I'm…sorry. I thought you were a monster. I hope that you could forgive me," said Twilight, hanging her head.

"Oh that's okay. It's not the first time that somepony has thought I was a monster!"

"It's not?" Asked Twilight surprised.

"Well, actually it is but I still forgive you!"

"Thanks Pinkie Pie! You're a great friend." They hugged for a few minutes.

"I can't believe I'm going to say this but Twilight that's enough hugging," said Pinkie Pie.

"Oh sorry," said Twilight apologetically, suddenly looking embarrassed. "It's just that I've had a lot of pressure on me the past couple of days."

"So have I," said Pinkie Pie. Twilight sat down on her floor and started to sob. "What's wrong Twilight?" Asked Pinkie Pie. She walked over to her sobbing friend and put a hoof on her shoulder. "There, there. Tell your old aunt Pinkie Pie what's wrong," said Pinkie as she patted Twilight on the back.

"I'm going to tell you something but you have to promise not to tell anyone!"

"I Pinkie Promise!" Said Pinkie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye!" Twilight took Pinkie Pie upstairs and into a little room just off of the main room. She showed her the book. She explained that she had been hunting the Vexation Imp. She showed her the ways to capture an Imp. She even gave her her own bamboo stick. Pinkie noticed that with every sentence Twilight looked more and more frazzled and more and more agitated. Twilight's mane was a mess. She looked exhausted. Her horn fizzled and would suddenly give off a faint glow or a few sparks whenever she spoke. She, all in all, looked a wreck.

"Twilight are you feeling okay?" Asked Pinkie Pie.

"I feel fine, fine, fine! What would make you ask?" She said as she looked at her friend, her eye twitching.

"It's just that…well…don't you think that if there was a Imp someone would have seen it?"

"Seen it? Of course someone has seen it! Rarity and Spike have seen it! And I saw it too! At the cafe remember?"

"But wasn't that me?" Said Pinkie.

"What!" Shouted Twilight. "Is that a confession? You are the Imp after all?"

"What? I'm not the Imp! You said so! I'm Pinkie Pie!"

"Of course… of course my…my dear friend Pinkie Pie!" Twilight cackled.

"Here Twilight," Said Pinkie Pie. "How about I help you? You said that there are ways to deal with being enchanted by an Imp, right?"

"Yes..." said Twilight.

"So why don't I go upstairs and check to see if Spike is really infected and you go get some sleep okay?"

"But I should help too! He's my dragon!"

"Yes.. but the Imp probably knows that you're on to it. It might have told Spike and Rarity to attack anyone who tries to save them!"

"But the book never said anything about Imps being able to–" said Twilight, searching for the book. Pinkie Pie, spotting it quickly, kicked it under a shelf.

"I'm an expert at these things Twilight. Trust me."

"How are you an expert?"

"I…I…took some lessons from Fluttershy!" Pinkie said quickly.

"But how do you know it will work?" Asked Twilight again, feeling angry. She didn't usually go so far into a conversation without knowing anything.

"Well it's my… my.… my Pinkie Sense!" Said Pinkie, thinking fast. "When my…um…liver jumps and my hooves start dancing then I know that I can save any dragon within 50 miles!"

"But your hooves aren't moving at all. And how can you tell if your liver is jumping? And how do you know it means you can save a dragon?"

"What do you mean that my hooves aren't dancing? Just look!" Said Pinkie Pie, quickly trying to make her hooves dance. "And oh my liver really hurts!" She said clutching her chest.

"But that's not your liver," said Twilight. Pinkie moved her hoof up slightly. "Still not your liver," said Twilight. Pinkie moved her hoof to the left. "Nope," said Twilight. Pinkie started moving her hoof back and forth on her body. "Nope. Wrong. Still wrong. That's your mane. No. Wrong. There's your liver!" Twilight said as she grabbed Pinkie's hoof and dragged it to the correct spot.

"See my liver is acting up! Ow! Ooh! Ouch!" Said Pinkie Pie as she inched towards the door. "So let me go over and check on Spike while you lie down okay?" She said as she opened the door.

"Okay," said Twilight exhaustedly. Just then a loud knock on the door echoed through the library.

"It's the Imp!" Twilight shrieked as she galloped towards the door. Pinkie took the opportunity to bolt upstairs. She found Spike sitting in his bed. He was a sight. He was coated with stickers, frosting, juice, water, and coconut shavings. He looked up as Pinkie Pie came up the stairs.

"Pinkie Pie! Twilight's flipped her lid! She says I'm being controlled by a gnome!" Said Spike.

"Imp," said Pinkie, looking over her shoulder. "Spike you better run! She lifted Spike on her back and boosted him out the window. He fell and hit the ground with a thump. He got up shakily.

"I think I bruised my arm!" He told her. Just then Pinkie Pie heard the sound of galloping hooves up the stairs.

"Get out of here!" Whispered Pinkie Pie. Spike ran around the library.

"Where's Spike?" Asked Twilight suspiciously.

"He had to take a walk," said Pinkie Pie. She looked at Twilight. She was one of Twilight's best friends. She had learned that not taking Twilight seriously often lead to disastrous consequences. She had to make a decision whether or not to play along with Twilight or to calmly tell her that she was working herself over nothing. She didn't like lying to her friends but she also couldn't break a Pinkie Promise. She had promised herself she wouldn't tell anyone but Spike that she was helping him. There was only one answer.

"He definitely showed signs of being enchanted!" Said Pinkie Pie unenthusiastically.

"I knew it!" Said Twilight happily. "Oh I'm so glad you believe me!"

"Yep I totally believe you! Yep!" Pinkie Pie said, smiling nervously. And that is why a short time later, Pinkie found herself setting up traps in the Everfree Forest. She sighed. She wished she could tell Twilight what was really going on.

_Oh well. _

thought Pinkie Pie.

_At least Spike's going on a date with Rarity today._


	12. Day Six Sparity

Day Six Spike

Spike jogged happily along the trail to the place that he and his pony friends usually had their picnics. He couldn't be more happy. He had felt both highs and lows all week long but no more. This was going to be a good day. Nothing was going to go wrong today. He came over the last hill and the tree came into greater view. He saw the grass and the welcoming breeze moving it. But best of all, he saw the welcoming pony waiting for him underneath the tree. She smiled warmly at his approach and as he climbed up the hill to join her, she kissed him on the cheek. He smiled at her and lifted his picnic basket up.

"I packed up a lunch," he said.

"Thank you Spike," she said warmly. "I'm sure this date will be spectacular," whispered Rarity, more to herself than Spike. Spike spread out the picnic blanket and unpacked the basket. Then he pulled out a cushion and placed it on the ground. He looked up at Rarity, hoping that she would compliment him again but to his surprise she was staring out of focus into the distance. He stared at her for a moment before she seemed to snap out of it and looked back at him. She smiled at him again and sat down on the cushion. Spike jogged to the other side of the blanket and sat down too. They started eating and talking, listening to each other and laughing at each others stories. They talked about Sweetie Belle and wondered when she would realize that her talent had always been in singing. They talked about Rarity's new dress and Spike's new ruby he was growing. Finally Rarity asked Spike something that had been in the back of her mind all week.

"Spike." she said.

"Yes?" Spike asked.

"What has Twilight been doing lately? She seems to have taken on a new, anxious personality. The poor dear seems to be working herself to death!"

Spike's eyes widened. He told her all about Twilight's obsession. He told her about the bamboo stick. He told her about the tests and the experiments Twilight had been doing recently. He told her about how he was worried that Twilight was going to do something dangerous and that he was tired of cleaning apple juice off his scales. He talked for about an hour and a half until finally he finished with his worries that Pinkie Pie might hurt herself with one of the traps she was setting up with Twilight.

"So Twilight thinks that an Imp put a spell on us?" Asked Rarity.

"Yep" said Spike. "And if we're not careful she's going seriously hurt someone, or worse still, I might have to bathe in onions or something." There was a pause. He looked at Rarity. She looked at him. And then, suddenly, they burst out laughing. They laughed until their sides hurt and their voices were hoarse.

"A …an…a… Vexation Imp!" Rarity managed to choke out. She was on her back wheezing with all dignity forgotten. Spike was on his stomach, beating the ground with his fists and kicking. "Well we can't blame the dear," said Rarity after a while, composing herself into a more dignified and sophisticated stance.

"I guess we have been acting silly," Spike admitted, sitting up and looking at Rarity.

"And I'm truly sorry about that" Rarity said more softly.

"Me too," said Spike.

"I shouldn't have been so cold to you. You were just being your usual charming self," said Rarity.

"Yeah, why were you acting cold?" Spike asked. "It's very unlike you."

"Well I thought that you were using me. I was sure that you liked Sweetie Belle."

"Sweetie Belle? She's just a friend." said Spike with his eyebrow raised.

"I know that now." said Rarity softly as she looked into Spike's eyes. Spike smiled warmly back. But Spike thought he saw something more in her eyes. He couldn't quite place his claw on it but Rarity was troubled.

Like she's sad about something.

Spike stared at her. "What's wrong Spike?" Asked Rarity looking slightly worried.

"I could ask you the same thing." Remarked Spike. "I can tell you're sad about something Rarity. Please tell me what it is." he said softly.

"I'd rather not talk about it now Spike. Wait until our date is done and ask me then." Spike looked at her puzzled and not best pleased by her answer, but nodded and said nothing.

I know she likes to be dramatic but she usually not so cryptic.

"How about we go into town and have some fun?" Said Rarity, clearly wanting to change the subject. Spike smiled and nodded. They walked down to Ponyville together, Rarity's hoof in Spike's claw, and enjoyed the rest of the day. They looked in the shops, they had dinner at the cafe they went to the previous night, they went to Fluttershy's cottage and said hello. Finally, as the day came to a close they found themselves on the bridge that Spike had once been comforted by Rarity after destroying the town. Spike looked at Rarity. He had been paying very close attention to her movements all night. She had seemed enthusiastic about anything they did, even if it wasn't her idea. She had put on a nice show but Spike had lived with Twilight Sparkle for too long not to know when somepony's pretending everything is alright when it's not.

Remembering what she had said earlier he finally asked. "Rarity what's wrong? You seemed distant all day! Please tell me what's wrong! Didn't you any fun today?" He looked at her scared and nervous. She sighed and looked at him. To his surprise he saw tears welling up in her eyes.

"I had a wonderful time Spike. Don't you ever forget it." Rarity whispered.

"Then what's wr–"

"We can't ever do this again." Rarity said.

"But that doesn't make any sense!" Spike said shocked.

"These past few days we have been fighting and avoiding each other and it almost killed me. We can't ever do that again. You are too important to me to lose as a friend. What if we were to become… more than friends and then we got into a row and one of us left? That can never happen. I'm sorry Spike!" With that she turned and galloped away crying, and leaving a crushed Spike in her wake. He stood there staring at the sobbing mare gallop into the distance. He stood there for what seemed like a very long time but slowly, he turned and trudged slowly back home.


	13. Day Seven Spwinkity

Day Seven Spwinkity

"You're just nervous is all." said Fluttershy. "Just think. What are you going to do about Spike?"

"Well…" said Rarity. "I could ask him if he wanted to go out again."

"No!" Said Fluttershy, starting to lose her patience. "You have to decide right now! Do you really like Spike? Not just as a friend, but more than that!"

"I suppose." said Rarity to her hooves.

"That's not good enough!" Said Fluttershy.

"I do! I do!" Said Rarity.

"Well than, why don't you go to him right now and ask him if he would like to go out on a couple of dates and then if he–"

"But I can't!" Said Rarity, and as she said it out loud she felt her spirits sink still further.

"Why not?" Asked Fluttershy.

"Because what would the others say?"

"Do you really think that Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Pinkie Pie or I would get mad at you for simply liking a boy?" Asked Fluttershy, smiling.

"What if it interfered with Twilight's research? What if somepony else likes Spike? What if… what if…" And then Rarity said the real problem that had scared her most, the real reason she was stalling. "What if it ruins our friendship? What if we broke up on bad terms and couldn't stand to look at each other? What if we forbid our friends from seeing the other one and it broke are group up?" There was a very silent, very long pause. "And it's not just that. It's Spike! He's not just some boy! He's our friend. He's always there for us. He's always there to help us with errands or to clean up. I don't think we could live without him!" she said. "I don't think I could live without him." She looked at Fluttershy. Fluttershy was silent for a few minutes. But just when Rarity was starting to feel a little embarrassed and thought she wouldn't answer, she did.

"Well in all my life I've never heard such excuses!"

"What? Excuses?" Spluttered Rarity affronted.

"Yes excuses! Nothing you've told me even comes close to a reason to not ask out Spike! No one is going to judge you if you ask out Spike! I'm sure Owlowiscious will help Twilight if Spike has to leave for the day to spend time with you! When has Twilight Sparkle ever been unreasonable? If you were to break up on bad terms and don't want your friends seeing the other than we would slap the sense back in you until you two started to forgive each other! And if somepony else liked Spike than they're too late because you like him and he likes you even if you aren't going to admit it to yourself!"

A stunned silence followed the outburst. Fluttershy was breathing heavily. Rarity was pondering silently.

"Do you… do you… really think he likes me?" Rarity asked slowly. Fluttershy slapped her hoof to her face. "I mean I know he likes me!" Said Rarity quickly, scared of another outburst. "But does he really like me enough to want to be in a relationship?"

"Well the only dragon who could answer that is Spike. So why not go ask him?" Said Fluttershy gently. Rarity open her mouth, closed it, and smiled.

"Thanks Fluttershy."

"You're welcome." said Fluttershy softly. They hugged, then Rarity turned and left the cottage.

Rarity began to make her way back to town.

_I knew I could count on Fluttershy to set me straight. _

She had awoken that morning with a rock in her stomach at the thought of what had happen the previous night. She hated herself for having to crush Spike like that but had felt it was the only way she could save their friendship. She had been so down that she had almost forgotten she had promised Fluttershy that she would pop up to her cottage and give her an update on how Opal was doing. She dragged herself wearily to the cottage and forced a smile. She had told Fluttershy everything and assured her that there was nothing to worry about. But Fluttershy didn't get her cutiemark in caring for nothing. She could tell when someone was holding something back. She asked if anything was wrong. Rarity made it halfway through the third word when she broke down. She told Fluttershy everything. Fluttershy had listened patiently and did not pass any judgement.

_Well, until the end anyway. But I deserved it. How am I going to make this right?_

Spike got out of bed with a moan. He felt worse than he could ever remember feeling in his life. Again. He wanted to burrow under Twilight's library and never see or be seen by anyone ever again. After about ten minutes of struggling he managed to bring himself to a sitting position. After a little more coaxing he dragged himself to the stairs and made his way down. He saw that Twilight was busy writing on a piece of paper. She looked up and to Spike's surprise she was smiling. Not crazy, twitching, smiling. Just smiling. Her mane was combed, her horn wasn't sparking, and her eyes weren't bloodshot.

"Did you...sleep?" Asked Spike.

"Yes, which is more than I can say for you." Said Twilight with her eyebrows raised, looking Spike up and down. "What happened to you?"

"Nothing." Said Spike.

"That's a lot of bags under your eyes for nothing." Said Twilight.

"I said nothing happened and I meant it okay?" Said Spike angrily. His nostrils flared, and a column of smoke shot out at Twilight. Twilight ducked and the fire only just missed her. She looked at Spike. Spike was taken aback. She looked nervous, even fearful. Spike shook his head and forced himself to calm down. "Sorry." He said. She nodded slowly and got back up on her hooves. "Something did happen last night." He said quietly.

"Tell me Spike."

"I had a picnic with Rarity." He said. Twilight smiled knowingly but didn't say anything. "We had a great time, but at the end we decided that we should just be friends." He said. Twilight's smile faltered.

"But I thought you said you both had a great time. That doesn't make any sense."

"You're telling me." said Spike as he sat sadly on the floor. "Speaking of not making sense I see you're doing better. Find the goblin yet?"

Twilight gave him an annoyed look. "Very funny Spike. For your information I found out that there was no imp."

"No kidding." Said Spike grumpily.


	14. Day Seven Spwinkity End

Day Seven Spwinkity

"Pinkie!" Said Twilight as she tighter the last bolt on her trap. "Where is my wrench?"

"Right here Twilight!" Said Pinkie.

"There! What do you think?" Asked Twilight, standing back and smiling.

"It's very…unique?" Said Pinkie. She wanted to make Twilight happy but she felt that even if there was an imp, it wouldn't be stupid enough to fall into this trap. "How are we going to get the imp into the box?" Pinkie asked.

Twilight frowned. "It's not a box! It's an imp trap and it's very simple! The imp is walking by, it hears the doll we have as bait whine, walks up to enjoy, we pull the rope, the peach juice net will catche him. Simple as that!"

"That doesn't sound very simple Twilight." Said Pinkie unconvinced.

"You'll see. Trust me! This will work!" Said Twilight.

They hid behind some bushes and waited. Twilight had put a spell on the doll to whine until lifted. The shrill wails of the doll pierced the air. And then, just when Pinkie was about to tell Twilight maybe they should head back home, they heard a noise.

"Oh my! What a deliciously awful sound!"

"It's the imp!" Twilight yelled. She yanked on the rope and the net went up with a great big SWOOSH. She jumped up and down with glee. "I caught the imp! I caught the imp! I caught the…Discord!"

The draconequus squirmed around in his net, trying to make himself comfortable. "Why hello Twilight. Just because you're a princess doesn't mean you can just go around trapping the fair folk of Ponyville."

"I don't have time for this!" Twilight screamed. The net dropped down and Discord got up, brushing off the dust on his paw and claw.

"Well somepony got up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." Said Discord as he looked at Twilight and smirked. "What are you doing? Is something dangerous on the loose?" He looked around excited and with a look of expectancy on his face.

"If you must know I'm trying to find a creature that's terrorizing my friends. And if you know what's good for you than you'll stay out of my way!"

"But that's just the thing! I do know what's good for me! Helping a friend is what good friends do for each other. What are you looking for anyway?"

Twilight glared at Discord. "Come on Twilight! Maybe Discord knows something about the imp!" Said Pinkie Pie excitedly.

"What imp?" Discord asked, looking curious.

"There is a Vexation Imp lose in Ponyville Discord." Said Twilight grudgingly. "I read about it in a book I found in the library. It is causing my friends a lot of stress and it must be stopped." She looked at Discord expectantly. He looked at her. His lip twitched. He moved his paw over it so they couldn't see. "Something funny?" Twilight asked. "This is no laughing matter. My friends could hate each other if this continues." And with that Discord collapsed on the ground and positively screamed with mirth. "What is it?" Twilight yelled, finally losing her patience.

"There's no such thing as an Vexation Imp!" Discord choked out, trying to regain himself. He tried to pull himself up but couldn't stop laughing long enough to do literally fell to pieces in front of them.

"Yes there is! I read about it in–"

"My book." Discord said, finally pulling himself together.

"Your what?" Twilight asked angrily.

"My book of course! When I ate the pages in the books from your library I felt simply dreadful. So I added a few of my own. I left my own copy of Creatures Of Equestria." He snapped his paw and the book poofed into existence. "Didn't you look at the rest of the book?" He asked with a sly smile. Twilight looked down at the pages in disbelief. There was the page about unicorns described as a type of juggling poodle, the Pegasus page was taken up by a large picture of a platypus, and the dragon page was nothing but a shaky doodle of Spike with Discord's name in the corner to sign the work. There was even an about the author section with a picture of Discord in a bow tie.

"But…but…my friends…my friends have been acting strange and–"

"Well if you have strange friends that's no concern nor fault of mine." Said Discord as he juggled his legs. "Now if you excuse me, I was in the middle of creat–watching some excellent chaos when your delightful doll lured me here." And with that he proofed away.

Twilight turned to Pinkie. "I don't understand! I know there's an imp. You said Fluttershy told you about them." Pinkie looked down at her hooves. "You were telling the truth right Pinkie?" She asked.

"Well I might of stretched the truth just a little." Said Pinkie.

"Why would you do that?" Asked Twilight.

Pinkie gulped. "Well I didn't want to hurt your feelings!" She blurted. "You were so sure that there was an imp, it seemed a shame to let you down."

Twilight collapsed on the ground. "You mean I've been running around turning Ponyville on its head and driving myself crazy for nothing!"

"Yep." Said Pinkie Pie.

"And that's all I can remember." Said Twilight. "I'm sorry I put you through all those tests Spike. I was just trying to help you."

"That's okay." Said Spike. "I was acting weird all week."

"Do you want to get something to eat?" Asked Twilight. "The others are having lunch if you want to join."

"I guess i'll come." Said Spike. "Where is it?"

"Some cafe in town." Said Twilight.

Twilight and Spike arrived at the cafe a few minutes later. With a pang Spike saw it was the cafe he had gone on his dates with Rarity. The others were already there. Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Applejack, and Pinkie Pie were all sitting down at a table and looking up expectantly.

"Howdy Twi." Said Applejack. "Pull up a seat partner!"

"We already ordered. I hope that's okay." Said Fluttershy nervously.

"Hey! They were late fair and square!" Said Rainbow Dash.

"I'm sorry but Rainbow Dash insisted." said Fluttershy. Spike felt as if there was a little too much sympathy in Fluttershy's eyes for just ordering first.

"Here. Sit by me Spike." Said Fluttershy.

"Okay?" Said Spike with a puzzled look on his face.

"Well." Said Twilight. "Now that we're all here we can eat."

"I think we're still one pony short." Said Rainbow Dash. "Where's Rarity?"

There was an awkward pause. Spike, Twilight, Pinkie Pie, And Fluttershy all looked anywhere but at each other.

"Rarity told me she couldn't make it." Said Fluttershy after a little while. Everyone looked at her.

"Great! Than we can eat!" Said Rainbow Dash, not noticing anything. She immediately began eating. Applejack was not so quick though. She was the element of honesty. She could tell when somepony wasn't telling the truth. They ate in relative quiet afterwards. Except for occasional sounds from Rainbow Dash, the group were dead silent.

But just when Spike was about to comment on Rainbow Dash's table manners, he was interrupted.

"Excuse me for being so late." Everyone looked up. It was Rarity. They all stared at her. Spike quickly looked down. He didn't want her to see him. She quickly took the only remaining seat next to Rainbow Dash.

"Where in the hey have you been?" Said Rainbow Dash. "Are you the queen of being late or something?"

Rarity seemed to not be paying attention. She was far too concerned about Spike. She was looking at him with an intensity normally reserved for sewing. She desperately wanted to catch his eye. But he refused to look up. After ten awkward minutes of silence she had had enough.

"Spike can I talk to you in private for just a second?" Asked Rarity.

"I guess so." Spike said to his feet before getting up. He followed her to a little tree by the cafe. As soon as they stopped Rarity turned around.

"We need to talk." She said.

"About what?" Asked Spike, more aggressively than he felt and taking himself by surprise. "You made it pretty clear last night."

"I know." Said Rarity. She looked up at Spike with tears glistening in my eyes. He regretted being so harsh. "It was the biggest mistake of my life!" She sobbed.

"I'm sorry." Said Spike.

"It's not your fault Spike. You were just an innocent dragon carried away in the trap of a silly old mare."

"How ironic." Said Spike smiling. "Last time I was the one doing the carrying."

Rarity laughed softly and looked at Spike. "I don't know how I ever thought I could deny myself you."

"So does this mean that… that…" stammered Spike. "You're my girlfr–"

CRACK.

With a loud snap the branch above them came down and landed on the ground next to them with a loud CRASH. Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and Twilight all disentangled themselves quickly from the branch and straightened up smiling nervously. Spike and Rarity looked at each other and then at their friends with an annoyed look. "And just what were you all doing up there?" Asked Rarity.

"I told them you would get mad but they wouldn't stop! I really tried!" Said Rainbow Dash quickly.

"It was your idea in the first place!" Said Applejack.

"I don't know about that. But it was Pinkie who said we should be on the same branch!" Rainbow Dash retorted.

"Well anyway we're sorry. We had no right to intrude on your privacy." Said Twilight apologetically.

"No you didn't!" Said Spike annoyed.

"So are we cool?" Asked Rainbow Dash. Rarity and Spike exchanged looks.

Rarity sighed. "We're…ugh…cool." She said.

"Great because we have something way more important than Applejack intruding on your privacy!" Said Rainbow Dash excitedly.

"Now wait just a gosh darn second!" Said Applejack angrily. "Spike and Rarity are boyfriend and girlfriend! Together! A package! Going steady! A couple! A–" continued Rainbow Dash, not noticing Applejack's interruption.

"If you recall we don't know that for sure." Said Twilight. "As I remember we interrupted."

The ponies all looked at Spike and Rarity, leaning in and smiling while doing so. "Don't worry. Just pretend we're not here." Said Pinkie Pie cheerfully.

Spike looked at Rarity and gulped. This was a lot harder with everypony right here. Just then, another pony joined the group.

"Hello Mrs. Cake!" Said Pinkie Pie.

"Hello Pinkie!" Said Mrs. Cake smiling. She was carrying a large cake shaped like a heart with the word "**Hurray**" in pink icing. "I've got the cake you asked for." Everyone looked at Pinkie.

"I might have ordered a "Hurray Spike and Rarity are going out now!" cake to celebrate." She said smiling.

"But you just found out." Said Rainbow Dash puzzledly.

"I was really fast!" said Pinkie Pie, winking at Spike. He rolled his eyes. Just then an arrow zoomed past Fluttershy's head and hit the tree above. Fluttershy screamed and hid behind Pinkie.

"Sorry Fluttershy!" Said Sweetie Belle as she galloped up. "I'm still working on my aim."

"Everybody STOP!" Shouted Rainbow Dash. "Rarity is about to tell Spike she'll be his girlfriend!" Everyone stopped talking and looked at Rarity and Spike again. Rarity stuttered. She looks at Spike, looking nervous and scared. She looked at her friends, all looking excited. She looked at her sister, looking as though she might explode with joy. "I…well…I…"

Sweetie Belle was really excited by this point. She was bouncing up and down as fast as she could. She jumped so high she lost her grip on her bow and arrow. THUMP. Her arrow went straight into the heart cake. Everyone looked at Sweetie Belle impatiently. Everyone except Rarity. She looked at the quivering arrow in the heart cake. It still said SR on it. She turned to Spike. "Spike. Will you do me the great honor of being your girlfriend?"

"Oh course I will." Said Spike calmly. A second of silence fell.

Then Pinkie Pie jumped into the air. "YES!" Everyone looked at her. "Sorry!" She said, smiling sheepishly.

"Well I think that we should give them a little privacy." Said Twilight.

"But…" said Sweetie Belle.

"As a princess I command you all to give them some privacy!" Said Twilight with authority.

"Thank you Twilight." Said Spike. All of the ponies cleared out one by one except for Pinkie Pie. She just stood there smiling at Spike and Rarity. "Um Pinkie Pie?" Said Spike.

"Yeah Spike?" Said Pinkie.

"You all means you too." Said Rarity.

"Right. Privacy. Sorry!" Said Pinkie. She turned and left her friends alone. Spike and Rarity turned back to each other.

"So what do you want to do now?" Asked Spike.

"How about we go to my shop and put the finishing touches on my dress?" Asked Rarity. Spike rolled his eyes. "Or maybe we could we have another picnic?" Said Rarity, noticing Spike's expression.

"That would be great." Spike said smiling. Rarity smiled down on him and kissed him. A block away, Pinkie looked through her binoculars and smiled.

"Pinkie Promise kept." She said. "I wonder if I can still have some of that cake."


End file.
